An increasing number of automobiles have recently been equipped with cameras. Images shot by the in-vehicle camera can be used to provide driving support and visual field support. For example, based on the images shot by the in-vehicle camera, the location and direction of the vehicle can be detected and used for guidance information, and oncoming vehicles, preceding vehicles, pedestrians, obstacles, and others can be detected for accident prevention. In addition, during night-time driving, the images shot by the in-vehicle camera can be processed to sense the headlights of the oncoming vehicle (or following vehicle) and the taillights of the preceding vehicle and detect information on the other surrounding vehicles (for example, refer to PTLs 1 and 2).